Idolgruppen
Idolfamilien: 3B junior seit 2008 48 Group seit 2005 Alice Project seit 2010 ALLOVER PROJECT seit 2012 Cruel Angels Project seit 2009 Girl´s Box 2003-2008 Hello! Project seit 1998 Hexagon Family 2007-2011 iDOL Street seit 2010 KiraKira Project seit 2013 M-Line seit 2009 NICE GIRL Project! 2007-2014 Oha Star seit 1997 Oishii! Project seit 2010 Sapporo Idol Factory seit 2014 SEXY☆ALL SISTERS 2008-2014 Team Makenki seit 2014 VOCALOID seit 2004 0,1-''' 2& seit 2011 2o Love to Sweet Bullet seit 2014 2-Daime HAPPY Shoujo ♪ seit 2015 2UNE seit 2015 2wingS 2014 3nin Matsuri 2001-2002 4KIDS 2002-2003 4TE seit 2013 4to6 seit 2014 6 Pack 2016 7AIR 2003 7nin Matsuri 2001-2002 8mm seit 2015 8princess seit 2012 9-bit hodubu 2013-2016 9-Bits Lv.5 2013-2016 9nine seit 2005 10nin Matsuri 2001-2002 11 2016 11WATER 2003 765PRO Allstars seit 2009 963 seit 2016 969 seit 2016 5572320 seit 2015 '''A a☆girls 2010 Aa! 2003, 2009-2011 AAAa 2016 ABCHO 2012 AeLL. 2011-2014 Afilia Saga / Afilia Saga East seit 2008 Afternoon Musume δ 2010 Agoshimai seit 2014 AI-SACHI 2001-2002 aiai 1978-1981 Aice5 2005-2007 AiCune seit 2013 Aikatsu8 seit 2014 Akagumi 4 2000-2001 Akasaka Komachi 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 AKB0048 2011-2013 AKB48 seit 2005 AKBIdoling!!! 2009 AKBN 0 seit 2010 AKIHABARA Backstage pass seit 2011 Akishibu Project seit 2012 Aladdin 2008-2011 Alice Juban seit 2011 Alice of Nightmare 2014-2015 Allover seit 2012 Amafuwa☆Nadeshiko seit 2015 Ami 1996 amiina seit 2012 amiinA seit 2012 Amin 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 Aming 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 amU 2007-2010 Angel Eyes 1999-2001 Angel Hearts 2002 Angel-tai 2001-2005 ANGERME seit 2009 Anna☆S set 2009 AnRiRe 2012 Aoichigo seit 2013 Aoiro 7 2000-2001 Apache 1976-1981 Aphrodite seit 2014 Aqua Stars 2004 Aromageddon seit 2015 Aso Mamiko & Captain 1984-1987 Art Club seit 2012 asfi seit 2011 ATF seit 2016 Athena & Robikerottsu 2007-2008 avandoned seit 2014 Avignon Musume 2012 Aya&Chika from D&D 1996-1999 Ayayamu with Ecohamus 2004-2005 Ayumikurikamaki seit 2012 AZUKI 2010-2014 B''' B.B.WAVES 1996-2004 B.C.G. 1993 B・C・G 1986 B♭ 2006-2013 BaBe 1987-1990 BABYMETAL seit 2011 babyraids seit 2012 Babyraids Japan seit 2012 BABY'S 1990-1992 Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome seit 2012 Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers 2012 Banban Idoling!!! 2009 Band Ja Naimon! seit 2011 Bay Canyons 1997 Be-2 1987-1990 BeForU 2000-2008 Bekimasu 2011 Bello! 2009 Bellring Shoujo Heart 2012-2016 BeriKyuu 2011-2012 Berryz Koubou 2004-2015 BiBi 2011-2016 Bikyaku Sentai Slender 2008-2014 Bikyaku Sentai Slender DX 2011-2013 BILLIE IDLE® seit 2015 BiS 2010-2014, seit 2016 BiS Kaidan 2012-2014 BiSH seit 2015 Bishoujo Club 31 2003-2006 Bitter & Sweet seit 2013 BKA48 2013 BLACK BABYMETAL seit 2013 Blooming Girls 2012 blue chee's 2010-2013 Blue Hello 2003 Blue Twins seit 2016 Blueberry Pie seit 2014 BONITA 2001-2002 Bonnou Paradox seit 2016 BPM15Q seit 2015 BRAN-KO seit 1996 bunny 2012-2014 Buono! 2007-2015, seit 2015 '''C C☆M☆T 2013-2015 C.C. Girls 1990-2003 callme seit 2014 CAMOUFLAGE seit 2012 Can Can 1982-1983 Canary Club seit 2007 Candies 1973-1978, 2008, 2011 Candies jr 1977-1981 Candy Go! Go! seit 2010 carezza 2004-2009 Cat's♥Eye 7 2012 CDEangel seit 2015 chakuchaku J.b 2003-2009 Chase 2006-2007 Checkicco 1998-1999, 2004, 2009 Checkigundan 1999-2001 Checkmate seit 2016 Cheekids 2009 Cheer♡1 seit 2013 CHEE'S 1999-2001 Cherry Blossom seit 2011 Chimo seit 2007 Choco & Mimi 2007-2008 Chocolove from AKB48 2007 choice? seit 2009 CHOOP 2003-2009 Chu!☆Lips 2005-2011, 2013 Chu-Z seit 2012 Chubbiness seit 2013 Ciao Bella Cinquetti seit 2006 Cinderellaaaa 2014 CLEAR'S seit 2011 CoCo 1989-1994 COCOCREW 2010 Coconuts Musume 1998-2008 CoCoRo Gakuen 2005-2016 COLORS 2013-2014 Cooking Club seit 2012 Cosmos Tokei 2010 Cotton 1990-1994 Country Girls seit 1999 Country Musume seit 1999 Crayon Friends from AKB48 2007 Cruel Angels 2009-2010 Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Crystal Rose seit 2013 Culture Club seit 2012 Cupitron seit 2014 °C-ute 2005-2017 Cutie★Mommy 2005-2007 Cutie Pai seit 2001 D''' D-Love 2008 D&D 1996-1999 D.D. Gaps 1990-2003 D.D.D 2005-2006 Da Xiao Jie seit 2009 DANCEROID 2009-2014 Date Shimai 2015 Datsumo Musume 2015 Death Rabbits seit 2013 DEEP GIRL seit 2015 deeps 1997-2002 Def. DIVA 2005-2006 Dempagumi.inc seit 2010 Dendenmu Chu! seit 2015 Devil ANTHEM. seit 2014 DEVIL GUN seit 2016 Dia Lady 2013-2015 Diamondollfy seit 2015 DIANNA☆SWEET seit 2013 DINOSAUR BRAIN seit 2015 Dio 1992-1993 DIO 2012-2015 DiS 2012-2014 DISDOL seit 2015 DISSENTER DOLLS seit 2015 DiVA 2011-2014 DIVA×DIVA 2007 DIY♡ 2012-2015 DokiDoki☆Dream Campus 2010-2013 Doll☆Elements 2011-2017 DOLL☆NEO 2014-2015 Doll's Vox 2003-2005 DOMINO 2000-2011 DOPING BERRY seit 2016 DORICHIM seit 2015 Dorothy Little Happy seit 2010 DORive 2009-2014 Dorusen from TPD seit 2016 dps 1997-2002 Drama Club seit 2012 Dream seit 1999 Dream Morning Musume 2011-2012 Dream Star seit 2014 Dressing Flower 2015 Dressing Pafe 2014-2014, seit 2015 D-Rive 2009-2014 Driving Club seit 2012 DRM seit 1999 '''E E-Girls seit 2011 e-Street SAPPORO 2012-2013 Ebisu★Muscats 2008-2013, seit 2015 Ecomoni 2004-2007 EE Jump 2000-2002 EGG5 1989 Elder Club 2006-2009 Electric Ribbon 2008-2011, seit 2012 Elegies 2005 elfloat seit 2014 Emi-chans 1986-1987 Engeki Joshibu seit 2013 Enka Girls seit 2015 Enka Joshi Rubinas Gumi seit 2015 Erabareshi seit 2016 Eriko with Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Ex-ceed! 2010 EYES 2010 F''' FaDeLess 2013-2014 Fairies seit 2011 famille 2010 Feam seit 2004 Flash Fractal seit 2014 Flower seit 2010 fortuna 2014-2015 Frances&Aiko seit 2009 French Kiss 2010-2015 Friends 1999-2002 FruitPochette seit 2012 Fruits 2007-2009 Fruits Ring seit 2014 Frupoche seit 2012 Fudanjuku seit 2007 FuriMiyu seit 2012 '''G G☆Girls seit 2011 Gaarumageddon seit 2016 GAL 1977-1979 GAM 2006-2007 Game Girls seit 2014 Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers 2011 GANG PARADE seit 2014 Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 2003-2015 Gatas Youth 2004-2007 Gekidan Magarines seit 2014 GEM seit 2012 Girls Beat!! seit 2014 GIRLS · ING 2010 Giza Giza Idoling!!! 2008-2009 GNZ48 seit 2016 Gomattou 2002-2003 gra-DOLL seit 2015 GracoRex 2015, ab 2016 Green Aspara 2006 Green Fields 2012-2014 Guardians 4 2009-2010 Guso Drop seit 2014 Gyaruru 2007-2008 H''' H.P. All Stars 2004-2005 Hachikin Girls seit 2010 HagaTamu 2015 Hakoiri♡Musume seit 2014 HALOPERI Doll 2014, 2015-2016 HaMizu 2015 Hana No Chuusan TRIO 1973-1977 HANGRY&ANGRY 2008-2011 Happiness seit 2008 Happy♡7 2002 Happy Baby 2000-2001 HAPPY! STYLE 2008-2011 HARU☆HINA 2010-2011 Harvest 2012-2016 Hauptharmonie seit 2014 Hello Pro Egg seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido seit 2016 Hello! Pro Sentai Pink Rangers 2012 Hello! Project Akagumi 2005 Hello! Project Kids 2002-2005 Hello! Project Mobekimasu 2010-2014 Hello! Project MobekisuJ 2010-2014 Hello! Project Shirogumi 2005 Hello! Project Station Dance Club seit 2013 HI-FIN 2013-2015 High-King 2008, 2009-2011 Himawarigumi 2007-2008 HIP♡ATTACK from IDOLING!!! 2014-2015 Hipp's 1997-2002 Hiroshima Maple★s seit 2012 HKT48 seit 2011 Honegumi from AKB48 2007 Horse Racing Club seit 2012 Hoshi no Otome Uta Gekidan 2009-2012 HOT HEAT HEAT GIRLS seit 2015 HoupriYouth seit 2015 Houkago Princess seit 2010 Houkenshitsu 2010 hy4_4yh seit 2005 '''I I’S9 seit 2012 I4U seit 2014 ICE from AKB48 2007 Ice Cream Suicide seit 2016 Ice CreaMusume 2008-2010 Idol Farm seit 2013 Idol ♪ Orchestra RY's seit 2015 Idol School seit 2014 Idoling!!! 2006-2015 Iiro☆Candle 2014-2015 Iketeru Hearts seit 2014 ILovU seit 2013 Imokon 2001-2002 Ippatsuya 2008 2008-2011 IRF 2012 i☆Ris seit 2012 J''' J☆Dee'Z seit 2010 @JAM Allstars seit 2014 Jidai Kasoku Souchi@’mE seit 2016 JKT48 seit 2011 jouetie Angels 2013-2014 JSO seit 2012 Juice=Juice seit 2013 Julian Mama 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Juliet seit 2009 Junes☆Princess 2013-2016 Jurin 2013-2016 JyuJyu seit 2014 '''K Kabutomu Chu! 2013-2015 Kaguya 2010-2012 Kamatoto seit 2016 Kamen Joshi seit 2013 Kamen Sister seit 2016 Karen Girl's 2008-2009 Kazama San Shimai 1987 Keyakizaka46 seit 2015 Kiiro 5 2000-2001 Kimoclo 2014 Kingyo 2007 Kinjuri☆Julietta seit 2015 Kirakira Roppongi Jogakuin 2009-2014 Kira☆Pika 2007-2009 Kirapojo 2009-2014 Kirara to Urara 1984-1986 Kit Cat seit 2013 Kiyoshi Ryujin 25 seit 2014 Kobushi Factory seit 2015 Konohana Sakuya 2010-2012 Konpeito 1991-1993 Koutei Camera Girl 2014-2017 Koutei Camera Girl Zwei 2014-2017 KRD8 seit 2013 KRP28 seit 2013 Kurikamaki seit 2012 Kuroneko no Yuutsu 2015-2016 Kus Kus seit 2013 Kyueen's seit 2014 L''' L.A. Angel 2003-2009 La PomPon seit 2013 Ladybaby seit 2015 Lala with Prism Idol Kenkyusei´s 2015 Last☆Angel 2000 Laugh☆Chick seit 2015 Le Chocolat 2004-2008 Legend Days 2013 Lemon Angel 1987-1990 LENPHa 2005-2006 Let's Poco Poco seit 2016 Liberty Girls 1997-2000 Licca 2002-2003 Light Music Club seit 2012 LiliMoni 2002-2004 Lilpri 2010-2011 Lily White 2011-2016 Linlin & Saho Akari 2011 LinQ seit 2011 Little Gatas 2004-2007 Little Glee Monster seit 2013 Lolita Peter Pan 2010 LOVE COMPANY 2010 Love Crescendo seit 2015 Lovely★Doll seit 2010 Lovely Twister 2014 LoVendoЯ seit 2013 LPG 2010-2012 Luce 2014 Lyric Holic Kagekidan seit 2014 '''M M Three seit 2013 M.O.E seit 2013 μ's 2010-2016 M@M 1999 Maccha's 2011-2015 MAD CATZ 2008-2009 Magical Ban☆Bang seit 2014 MAGiCAL PUNCHLiNE seit 2016 Maho Joshi ☆Seiren seit 2013 Maison Book Girl seit 2014 ManaMinoRisa seit 2007 Manyanko Club 1999-2000 MAN-ZOKU Diva seit 2005 MAPLEZ seit 2012 Marathon Club seit 2014 Maria seit 2014 Masquerade 1993, 2013 MAVERICK seit 2006 MAX♡GIRLS seit 2013 McKee 1995-1996 Mellowquad 2013-2015 Melon Kinenbi 1999-2010, 2011, 2013 Melonpan Alliance 2013 Memories of you 2011-2012 Metro Rabbits H.P. 2006 Metropolis seit 2013 Milk 1979-1980 Milky Holmes seit 2009 MilkyWay 2008-2009 Milk Planet 2014 Million Girls 2010 2010 Million Girls Z seit 2014 Minami kuzu Shooters 2005-2013 Mini Skirt 2010 Minihamus 2001-2003 Minimoni 2000-2004 Miniparti 2009-2015 MINT 2010 misono & Hiroshi 2008-2009 Miss Magazine Futsal Team 2005-2011 Mix Gatas 2006 Mizutama Online 2009-2010 MM Gakuen Gasshoubu 2009-2011 Moe×Kon 2011 Momo Doll 2012 Momoclo Tei Ichimon 2012 Momoiro Clover Z seit 2008 Momoko Club 1983-1994 Moon Angel Tai 2001-2005 Morimusu 2014 Morning Musume seit 1997 Morning Musume Otome Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai 2006-2007 Musubizm seit 2014 Muten Musume 2010 My Girlfriends seit 2016 N''' N Zero seit 2010 N Zero (moto AKBN 0) seit 2010 Nacchinon 2007-2008 Nakano Fujo Sisters 2006-2011 Nakano Fujoshi Sisters 2006-2011 Nanatsuboshi 1990 nanoCUNE seit 2011 nanoRider seit 2011 NATASHA seit 2016 Nato☆Kan seit 2011 Natsuaki seit 2012 Natto Angels 2009 Natto Angels Z 2010 NECRONOMIDOL seit 2014 NEO Kashinashi Musume 1999 NEVE SLIDE DOWN seit 2016 New Hipp's 1997-2002 NEXT GENERATION seit 2007 NEXT YOU seit 2015 Nezumikko Club 1993 NGT48 seit 2015 NICE GIRL Bowling 2008 NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei 2007-2014 Niimo seit 2012 Niji no Conquistador seit 2014 Nikomono! 2005 NiNi's 2015-2016 nIo seit 2013 nIo-Destroy seit 2013 NMB48 seit 2010 NO NAME 2012-2013 no3b seit 2008 Nochiura Natsumi 2004-2005 Nogizaka AKB 2016 Nogizaka46 seit 2011 NonSugar seit 2016 Not yet 2011-2014 Nozomi Gundam 2012 NyaKB with Tsuchinoko Panda 2014-2015 Nyangilas 1985-1986 '''O ODATOMO 2014-2016 Odoru♡11 2002 Oha Girl Cherry 1999-2000 Oha Girl Citrus 1999-2000 Oha Girl Grape 2001 Oha Girl Maple 2010-2012 Oishii! Ichigo 2010-2013 Oishii! Mini Cherries 2010-2013 Ojarumaru Sisters 2011 Ojousama seit 2009 Okapazu seit 2014 Okashina Sisters 2008 Omotesando BEAUTY 2006 OnePixcel seit 2015 Ongaku Gatas 2007-2010 Onna Juku All Stars 2014-2015 Onnazakari Gezadereta 2000 Onyanko Club 1985-1987, 2002, 2010 OPD 1993-1997, 2008-2009 Orange Project 2003 Orange Sisters 1983-1985 ORF48 seit 2011 Osaka Performance Doll 1993-1997, 2008-2009 OS☆U seit 2010 OToGi8 2010 OTOME⑤ seit 2005 Otome Brave seit 2015 Otome Shinto 2012-2016 Otomejyuku 1989-1991 Oyasumi Hologram seit 2014 P''' P&P 2012-2013 P.IDL seit 2014 Pabo 2007-2011 PANIC MAGIC seit 2016 Pansy 1981-1982 Pao♥ 2010 papirosier seit 2015 Paretto 2006 PassCode seit 2013 PASSPO☆ seit 2009 Patisserie 2015 Peaberry 2012-2015 PEACEFUL 2011-2012 Peach sugar snow seit 2012 Perfume seit 2000 Persona seit 2008 Petchiyapa aizu 2005 Petit Moni 1999-2003 Petit Moni V 2009-2011 Petit PASSPO☆ seit 2015 Pichi Lemon Unit 2007-2009 PiGU seit 2014 PiiiiiiiN seit 2013 Pink Actress seit 2014 PINK CRES. seit 2016 Pink Lady 1976–1981, 1984, 1989, 1990, 1996-1997, 2003-2005, seit 2010 PINO 1995-1996 Pirit Color seit 2014 Pla2me seit 2014 Please&Secret seit 2013 Plumeria 2013-2015 POCKY GIRLS 2002-2003 POP seit 2014 POP iD Cafe seit 2014 Popins 1986-1987 Porrima from AKB48 2013 Powa×2Puririn!!! seit 2013 Power Age 2005-2009 PPP! PiXioN seit 2012 predia seit 2010 PREDIANNA seit 2014 Pretty Chat 1997 Princess Chatters 2009 Princess K 2012 PRINCESS PRINCESS 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Printemps 2011-2016 Prism☆Box seit 2013 Prism☆Mates seit 2012 Prits 2001-2002, 2009-2010 Prizmmy☆ seit 2012 Prizmmy☆ (Pretty Rhythm) 2012-2013 Project 47 ab 2016 Pumpkin 1987-1993 Pure Musume seit 2014 PURETTY 2012-2013 Puripuri Pink 2005 Purities 2006-2007 Puyopuyo Idoling!!! 2009 Pyxis seit 2015 '''Q Q’ulle seit 2014 Qlair 1991-1994 Queen & Elizabeth 2010 Qumalidepart seit 2016 R''' R.C.T. 2002-2004 R-Village Girls seit 2016 Rabbits seit 2015 Ragna☆Girls 2007 Rainbow Pink 2006-2009 Rakku Yu Idol henshiyuubu FINDS 2013-2015 Rakutenshi 1989-1990 READY TO KISS seit 2013 Reborn Eleven 2011 Red Tomato 2006 Renaiun Joshotai 2010 Rhymeberry seit 2011 ribbon 1989-1994 Ricotta 2013 RO-KYU-BU! 2011-2013 Roman Stars 2011-2012 ROMANS 2003 RY’s seit 2015 RYUTist seit 2011 Ryuuguu Komachi seit 2011 '''S S.E.S 1997-2002, 207, 2008, 2009, 2014 Saint Four 1984-1987, seit 2013 Sakura Gakuin seit 2010 Sakura Girls 2012 Sakura Kagetsu seit 2016 SALT5 2003 Sapporo CERBIES 2007-2014 Sato no Akari 2014-2016 Satoda Mai with Goda Kazoku 2008-2011 Satoda Mai with Goda Kyodai 2008-2011 SAY-LA seit 2014 Sayuringo Army Corps 2016 SCANDAL seit 2006 SCK45 seit 2011 SCK Girls seit 2011 SCOOPERS 2010-2012 SDN48 2009-2012 Secret Girls 2011-2012 Seifuku Koji Iinkai 1992-2006, seit 2010 Seikore 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Seine River seit 2015 SENDAI Twinkle☆moon seit 2014 SenoSister seit 2012 Sera Myu 1993-2005, seit 2013 Seventeen Club 1984-1985 Sexy 8 2002 Sexy Otonajan 2005 SHANADOO 2006-2012, 2013-2014 Sheki-Dol 2000-2002 Shibuya GAL’s 2010-2012 Shin Minimoni 2009-2011 Shino Club seit 2012 ShiX seit 2016 Shohjo-tai 1983-1989, 1999 Shoko-tan♥Dempagumi 2015 Shugo Chara Egg! 2008-2010 ShuuKaRen seit 2016 SI☆NA 2008-2011 SIR seit 2011 SiS 2016 Sister Rabbits 1994-1997, 2004, 2005 SKE48 seit 2008 Skylark Group CUP 2004-2010 S/mileage seit 2009 Snappeas 2003 SNH48 seit 2012 Soft Cream 1982-1985 SoLa♡Ageddon Mi 2015 SoLaMi♡Dressing 2014, 2015 SoLaMi♡SMILE 2014-2015, seit 2015 Soleil seit 2013 SONE 2014, 2015 Soran Happies 2006 Soror♥Babys seit 2014 SOUL TIGER 2001-2002 Spa! Girl 1998 SPEED 1996-2000, 2001, 2003, 2008-2013 SPL∞ASH seit 2010 Springs 2002-2003 Stand-Up! Hearts seit 2014 STAR☆ANIS seit 2012 ST☆RBERRY 2012-2015 Starmarie seit 2008 STEREO JAPAN seit 2014 STEREO TOKYO seit 2014 STU48 ab 2017 StylipS seit 2011 sugartrap seit 2014 Sukeban Girls 2011 Sunmyu seit 2012 Sunmyu (β) seit 2012 SUPER MONKEYS 1992-1995, 2006 Survivë seit 2006 Survive-ZERO seit 2006 Suzanne x Suzanne 2010 Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete 2015 SWEET BULLET seit 2014 Sweet Kiss 2005-2006 SYS 2015 T''' T&C Bomber 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 t.c.princess 2009-2013 Tabikare Girls 2013-2014 Taiyou to Ciscomoon 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 Tanpopo 1998-2003 Tanpopo # 2009-2011 TEAM Bimajo seit 2010 Team BS 2013 Team Daijinatokoro 2014-2015 Team DEKARIS 2009 Team Dragon from AKB48 2010 TEAM dream 2004-2008 Team KISHIN from AKB48 2010 Team Kurerekko! seit 2012 Team Okai seit 2012 Team PB 2010 Team Pichipichi NHK 2011 Team Surprise 2012, 2013, seit 2014 Team YJ 2010 Team Z 2011 TeamK from CYBERJAPAN seit 2016 TechPri 2009-2013 Tenku On Parade seit 2012 Tentoumu Chu! seit 2013 The Children 2008-2009 The Garage 1999-2000 The Hoopers seit 2014 The Idol Formerly Known as LADYBABY seit 2015 The Lilies 1975-1986, seit 2005 The Margarines seit 2014 THE Possible seit 2006 THE SPUNKY seit 2013 The World Standard seit 2015 Tokimeki Idoling!!! 2009 Tokimeki JUMP seit 2016 Tokyo Cheer② Party seit 2010 Tokyo Girls’ Style seit 2010 Tokyo Performance Doll 1990-1996, seit 2014 tomboy 2007 Tomo to Suzanne 2009-2011 Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai 2005-2009 Topping☆Girls2.0 2011 Topping☆GirlsGT 2012 Toriizaka46 seit 2015 T-Palette mini All Stars 2013 Triangle 1977-1981 - Showa Gruppe Triangle 2016 - PriPara Tricolore seit 2016 Triplet 2014-2016 Tristar 2013, seit 2015 trugranful 2016 TRY-FULL BUS 2007-2009 Tsubaki Factory seit 2015 Tsubasa 2010-2011 Tsubasa Fly seit 2012 Tsubomi Factory 2016 TSURI×BIT seit 2013 TV-Asahi Angel Eye 2001-2004 Twinklestars 2010-2012, seit 2014 '''U U 2010 Udon Kyodai seit 2014 UFZS seit 2011 UFZS Sexy seit 2012 Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's 2011-2015 UL-SAYS 1991-1994 Up Up Girls (Kari) seit 2011 Ura Pichimo Unit 2007-2009 Ushirogami Hikaretai 1987-1988 Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi 1985-1987 V''' Vacancy Control seit 2014 Vanilla Beans seit 2007 Venus Mousse 2002-2003 ViVA! 1991-1994 v-u-den 2004-2008 '''W W 2004-2006 W-NAO 1992-1996 WaT x Hello! Project 2006 Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 2009-2013 WB seit 2013 WeCan☆Girls 2009-2011 White Diamonds 2004 Wink 1987-1996, 2007, 2008 Wonder Weed seit 2015 Wonderful Girls 1997-2002 Wonderful Hearts 2006-2009 X''' X21 seit 2013 XANADU loves NHC 2004-2010 '''Y Yaguchi Mari to Straw Hats 2009-2010 Yamato Nadeshiko 1999-2003 Yanakoto Sotto Mute seit 2016 Yandoll seit 2015 Yasai Sisters 2010 Yasai Uranai 2011 YJ7 2011 YM7 2011-2012 YO_OY seit 2005 Yuigadokuson seit 2014 YuiKaori seit 2010 Yume☆Tamago 2006-2008 Yumemiru Adolescence seit 2012 Yurumerumo! seit 2012 Yutoridonburi 2015 y'z factory 1999-2002 Z Z-1 1998-2002 Zekkyousuru 60do seit 2014 Zenbu Kimi no Sei Da seit 2015 Zoku v-u-den 2009-2011 ZONE 1999-2005, 2011, 2012-2013 ZYX 2003 ZYX-α 2009-2011